Xiomara de Castro
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Xiomara de Castro is a Half-Blood (werewolf) witch of Maltese, and Sephardim descent. She is the daughter of Iria Azoulay and Maicon de Castro. Life Before Hogwarts It was proven within 99.99% that Maicon was the father of Iria's baby. Xiomara de Castro was raised by her grandparents, Maicon's mother and father, Luna and Gilbert de Castro. Under the watchful eyes of her muggle grandparents she was brought up well, she was kept content, clothed and cleaned. Her surroundings in Lelystad were far superior to what they could have been had either of her parents been alive to raise her. Her paternal family is descended from Muggle financiers, while the majority of her maternal family were inbred Pure-Bloods. She feels comfortable around an abundance of money, and lots of servants. As a little girl Mara slipped away from her grandparents on a day out they were spending together on a guided hiking tour of a nature reserve in Flevoland. Mara had been told, time and time again, not to go anywhere without them. They walked slow, and she got bored with them. She slipped away for a couple minutes, and they had not seemed to noticed. She knew she could do it again, what was supposed to be a few minutes away turned into a few hours lost. Mara ended up running for her life, and screaming her head off. :She found what she thought was a dead wolf, it was not dead it was sleeping, instead of leaving it alone she poked it with a stick. After a few particularly unnecessary pokes the wolf stirred, and Mara jumped. As it got to its feet already growling at her, she turned and ran at top speed. It clawed at her right leg, and eventually caught hold of her left foot sinking its teeth into her calf. She was close enough now to the trails to be heard screaming. Her grandparents were not prepared for the magical infection dwelling in the second heir to their name. Mara had to be tended to immediately by couple of hikers, Bram and Paula, who helped save her from the wolf attack. They treated her more serious wounds expertly, and they patched up her smaller still quite nasty looking gases to her leg, and foot. Before they parted ways they insisted that Luna and Gilbert take some of the medicine home with them. Gilbert still took Mara to the hospital where she was held overnight night mostly for observation, and to allow her to rest. There was little to be done by the hospital staff after receiving medical help from the hikers. Mara's injuries had been serious, fatal she came to learn, as the wolf turned out to have Lycanthropy. Luna knew of magic, some of her childhood friends were witches from magical families. The boy who introduced her to her husband had secretly been born a wizard, a boy she has known her entire life. Mara was diagnosed with Lycanthropy at a magical hospital in the Netherlands. Gilbert was angry, terrified, and concerned that "magic" meant their was something wrong with Mara. He knew that it must have come from her mother Iria's side of the family. He never liked that woman or her family, and now he knew why. Gilbert began to treat Mara poorly the stronger her magical outbursts became. Eventually he went so far as to kick her out of the house. Beauxbâtons Academy Her magic had been suppressed in the presence of her grandfather, it was so much more explosive when she was banished. Her grandmother Luna attempted to keep looking after her, eventually Mara, and her magic became too dangerous, and nearly took her life. Luna and some of her associates looked for help leading Mara and her grandmother to a woman who taught at a magical school. Mara and Luna both met with the Head Mistress, they had a lengthy discussion of what the struggles with magic over the years. Mara was enrolled as a student of Beauxbâtons the following year. She began her studies at a prestigious wizarding school in France two years late. She was two years behind everyone else in spells casting, and two years short of interpersonal connections with her classmates. During her first year in which she was a second year she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry alongside participants representing Beauxbâtons including champions; Noëlle Delacroix and Rafe Martinez during the quinquennial Triwizard Tournament. Mara was informed that Werewolves must change into their wolf form at the full moon, and will become uncontrollable at that point. Beauxbâtons provided Mara with a "safe place" to transform. Because of her ailment she has enhanced senses (hearing, sight, smell), and can sense the direction of other animals. The amount of chaos involved in her condition, and her ability to change form into a wolf and back at will mean that Mara was heavily monitored by the staff. They set a schedule regarding any lupine tendencies, and pulled her from classes until her "change" into a werewolf and back every month. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Mara is shy, she is distrustful, paranoid, apprehensive and introverted. Her personality flaws come from the negative influence of her grandfather, Mara is a completely different person when she can become comfortable around others. The notion that she has made "the wrong first impression" before she has had the chance to say or do anything has been figuratively beaten into her. Her guard is up, and raised consistently around new or unfamiliar people, but once it has been broken down it hardly ever goes back up. :The other Mara is bubbly, she is compassionate, adventurous, carefree, and extroverted. Appearance Lauren London Mara takes after her mother Iria, she has warm cocoa skin, and big brown eyes. She has a rounded face, her chin comes to an sharp point, and her high cheek bones accentuate the curves of her face. Mara has long jet black hair, she usually prefers it straight. She often wears her hair all down, an for certain occasions she ties all of it back, or swoops some of it up. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Character Category:Female